


Some Much Needed TLC

by ciitadel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, i wrote this in like 2017 and forgot about it, it was written for the lean on me zine!!, lots of comfort, marinette just needs a day off, nino's a great boyfriend, sometimes being a superhero is really tiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciitadel/pseuds/ciitadel
Summary: Even though she has a million other things to, after a certain akuma battle Marinette's just so tired from everything that she can't resist visiting her boyfriend's house





	Some Much Needed TLC

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh I'm posting a miraculous fic wild amiright???
> 
> I wrote this back in 2017 for the Lean On Me Zine and then just,,, totally forgot to publish it. Whoops. I was just going through my fanfic folder in my google drive when I found this and was like wow I forgot I wrote this so I figured why not post it? 
> 
> anyway it's just a real simple comfort ninette thing because even though I'm barely in this fandom anymore I still love ninette so there
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!!

“Ladybug, look out!” 

Whipping her head up as she snapped out of her reverie, Ladybug’s eyes widened as she saw a swarm of darts flying right at her face. She leapt out of the way at the last second, feeling a dart skim her back as she moved. 

Slamming her feet onto the concrete below the roof she had been perched on, Ladybug looked up and saw the darts land against the wall she had just been in front of. One would think that normal throwing darts wouldn’t be able to sink into brick, but as the case tends to be with akuma magic, these were no ordinary darts. 

Chat and Ladybug had been battling this akuma for what had to be going on an hour now, and all Ladybug could think of was how screwed she was for that science test she had the next day. Because of this distraction though, her reactions were slow, and her ideas even slower. She couldn’t find a way to defeat this akuma, and she knew it was because she wasn’t putting her full focus into it. 

But _god_ she was so going to fail that test and then she was going to have to retake it and her parents would be so disappointed and she might even be grounded and-

“Ladybug! Dodge left!” Chat’s voice cut through her worries, and without even seeing the attack she launched herself to the left, narrowly missing another dart attack. Frantically looking around, Ladybug spotted Chat standing behind the akuma, panting as if he had been in battle. Actually—scratch that—he was in battle. So was she. 

Dammit Marinette get your head in the game. 

“Lucky charm!” She shouted, her yoyo shooting high into the air. In a poof of magic smoke or whatever her yoyo did, an object materialized and fell into Ladybug’s open arms. 

It was a black and red polka-dotted dartboard. 

“Really? Couldn’t have been more creative than this?” Ladybug questioned, wondering who—or what—exactly was the one deciding what her lucky charm objects would be. Sighing, Ladybug turned back around to face the akuma—she’d been so out of it she didn’t even know what the girl’s name was—and held the dartboard in front of her like a shield. “Chat! Be ready!” Looking up, Chat gave her a thumbs up, and waited for Ladybug’s move. 

Too tired to think of a better way to go about it, Ladybug barreled forward, the board thudding with each dart that slammed into it. The akuma screeched as Ladybug slammed into her, forcing her back until she was pinned against a wall. 

“Now Chat!” Ladybug shouted, grunting as she tried to keep the squirming akuma pressed against the brick. Chat Noir wasted no time in grabbing the dart behind her ear, snapping it in half and letting the pieces fall to the ground. Ladybug dropped the board in her hand as the small, dark butterfly emerged from the dart, and wasted no time in purifying it as she always did. 

It didn’t take long to repair what had been broken in the city, and within a few minutes Ladybug and Chat Noir were off again, flying across the Parisian skyline in blurs of red and black. 

“Hey, LB,” Chat began, racing over rooftops to keep up with Ladybug as she swung through the sky. “You alright?” He asked, stopping on top of a chimney. She didn’t stop swinging, and Chat called out to her again. Ladybug blinked when she realized Chat was no longer with her, having been zoned out as she moved. She immediately turned around, and landed lightly next to Chat on top of the rather narrow chimney he was perched atop. 

“Sorry about that, kitty. Did you ask me something?” 

“Uh, yeah, I asked if you were alright. You seemed kinda distracted during our fight and, well, you still do.” Chat said, giving her a concerned look. 

“I…” Ladybug hesitated. She what? She was stressed about school? About how much stuff she had been missing? Or was it that she was tired? Tired because not only was she staying up till 3 am every night in an attempt to finish her homework _and_ do patrol, but also because she was in a constant state of worry that if she closed her eyes Hawkmoth would akumatize some other poor, innocent citizen? 

“Just school stuff I guess.” Chat looked like he could tell she wasn’t telling the full truth, but thankfully didn’t push the matter. 

“Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I’m here,” Ladybug smiled at him in gratitude, and gave him a quick hug. 

“Thanks Chat,” she said just as her earrings beeped another warning. “I gotta go now, but I’ll see you tomorrow for patrol?” 

“Sounds good, m’lady. See you soon!” And with that, Chat leapt off the roof and sped away, leaving Ladybug by herself. 

She should go home. She had to study for her test and god knew how long that would take. Plus she needed to work on that skirt she promised Alya, and should probably get a head start on the project that was due next week, and not to mention she had to work a shift at the bakery tomorrow which would only eat further into the time she could be using to do homework. 

But despite all her better judgement, Ladybug found her feet moving in a different direction. Towards a house that was not her own, but practically was a home with how much time she had spent there as of late. 

With only a few seconds left on her earrings, Ladybug swung as fast as she could between the buildings of Paris, and after finding the place she was looking for, didn’t hesitate in launching herself through the open window just as her transformation released itself. 

Marinette landed with a thud on the bed, and took a deep breath before groaning loudly into the blue sheets. 

From his desk, without looking up from his laptop, Nino called over his shoulder. “Rough akuma fight?” Marinette groaned again in affirmation, before rolling to her side to face her boyfriend. 

Nino was leaning back in his rolly chair, his orange headphones settled over his ears and plugged into his laptop. Marinette glanced to the screen and saw some music program loaded up, and figured he’d been making a new mix or something. He finally glanced over to her, and took off his headphones to get up and walk over to where she was laying. 

Nino sat down on the edge of the bed, and Marinette sat up as well and crawled behind him to rest her chin on his shoulder. 

“Tell me what happened,” Nino said, shifting so that he could wrap his arms around Marinette. 

Leaning into his hold, Marinette sighed. “Nothing’s _happened_ really, it wasn’t even that hard of a battle.” 

“Something else then?” Nino pressed. 

Marinette bit her lip. Did she really want to bother Nino with all of this right now? She was sure he had his own problems, she didn’t need to come in here and stress him about by venting to him. She shouldn’t have come here in the first place. This was stupid. 

Marinette opened her mouth with the intention of brushing it off, saying that she just wanted to see him for a second and had to go, but instead all that escaped her lips was a small whine as tears filled her eyes. “I-I’m fine,” she choked out, trying desperately to hold back the tears. “Nothing, uh, nothing’s wrong.” 

“Marinette, tell me, what’s going on?” Nino asked, squeezing her shoulders comfortingly. 

Marinette bit her lip, before finally speaking. “It’s just- I’ve been so stressed out lately. Chat and I have had to bump up patrols to everyday since Hawkmoth’s started akumatizing people more and more, I have so much homework I just don’t have time to do, I’ve barely been getting any sleep, and it’s all just-just-”

“Too much?” Nino offered when Marinette couldn’t finish her sentence. She nodded weakly, her cheeks now damp and eyes rimmed red from crying. 

Moving his hands up, Nino wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb, and leaned forward to softly kiss her on the forehead. 

“Look, Marinette, when you get stressed like this you gotta talk to me, or Alya, or even Adrien instead of trying to hold it all in. You're dealing with so much more than any teenager should have to, so it's totally normal to get overloaded at times.” Nino said, moving back so they were eye to eye. Marinette shook her head.

“No, Nino, I should be able to deal with this. Chat Noir doesn't get stressed like this so why should I?” 

Nino sighed deeply. “Mari, dude, you're a literal superhero. You have to save this city practically on a daily basis from angry people _possessed by evil butterflies_. That's not normal for anyone, especially not for someone who's still just a kid like you or me,” Nino said. Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but Nino cut her off before she could speak. “And as for Chat? You don't know how he deals with the stress. He's probably just as overloaded as you are. And that's _allowed_. You're allowed to get tired, and overworked. No one’s gonna blame you for being human.”

Marinette looked at Nino, and saw no hint of deception or pity in his eyes. He was right, and she knew this. It was just hard to remember sometimes. When she constantly had the weight of an entire city that practically idolized her resting on her shoulders, she lost sight of what was normal and what was not. 

“...thank you, Nino. I needed to hear that.” Marinette said quietly, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. 

“Of course, Mari. I was just telling the truth.” Nino said, tightening his grip around her. 

They stayed like that for a moment, just soaking in the comfort of each others presence, when Nino pulled back to look at his girlfriend once again. 

“I have an idea,” he said, a small smirk growing on his face. Marinette cocked her head in curiosity. “We’re having movie night.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened for a brief moment, before her shoulders sagged as she sighed. “I’d love to but I have so much stuff to do, I should probably head back to my place-” she was cut off by Nino shushing her by putting a finger to her lips. 

“No, you’re not going to do that. Your stuff will be fine till tomorrow-”

“But I have homework!” Marinette protested. 

“No you don’t, I’ll pay Max to do it for you,” Nino insisted. “Today, we are going to get a bunch of blankets and cuddle while watching some movie or show on my laptop. We’re gonna close the blinds and I’ll get us some tea, and neither of us is gonna think about the stuff we gotta do tomorrow, ‘kay?” Marinette wanted to protest but knew it was no use. When Nino got his mind stuck on something like this, it was nearly impossible to convince him to do anything otherwise. 

Leaning forward, Marinette pressed her lips to his, and smiled into the kiss. “I love you,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against his. 

Nino rubbed small circles into her arms, and grinned. “I love you too. Now come on, let’s go make some tea and talk about what we wanna watch.” He said, getting up from the bed. 

Marinette stood and joined him, and they began to head outside into his kitchen. “Do you think we can rewatch Stranger Things?” She asked hopefully. 

“Now that is the best idea I’ve heard all day. My girlfriend is an absolute genius.” Nino exclaimed as they stepped out of his room. Marinette smirked.

“You know it.”

♡♡♡

The next day, Marinette was hunched over her textbook, furiously scribbling words onto her worksheet. As she worked, her brows furrowed in concentration as Jagged Stone was blasted in her ears, she heard a faint crash above the music coming from her earbuds. Pulling one earbud out, she glanced outside her window just in time to see a giant foot crush the Eiffel tower like a pebble.

Leaping from her desk, Marinette wasted no time in reacting. 

“Tikki! Transform me!” She yelled, a confident grin spreading across her face. With her yoyo in hand, Ladybug clambered up to her roof and used her yoyo to grapple a nearby building. 

And with that, she swung off, ready to face whatever Hawkmoth had in store for her this time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am and I'm so tired so sorry if theres typos this one shot hasnt been looked at since november of 2017
> 
> anyway I hope you guys liked this really simple little thing! Make sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed :)
> 
> feel free to message me on my miraculous blog!! (I reblog something every once in a blue moon I swear it's not totally dead)  
bugaboobss.tumblr.com


End file.
